Clam's Memories
by Soul of The World
Summary: In a parallel world, Sawada Tsunayoshi lived by himself. Then, a small event changed it all. He received memories from his other self. His life spins into a different direction. Suddenly, meeting friends he's never seen before, a whole new trouble coming his way. What else would those memories cause? Slight AU, no pairings just family fluff
1. Prolouge

**Summary : **In a parallel world, Sawada Tsunayoshi lived 16 years of his life by himself. Called by others as Dame-Tsuna, bullied and belittled by others. But never in his life would he expect to receive a mysterious album full of blank pictures. Then, a small event changed it all. He received memories from his other self. His life spins into a different direction. What else would those memories cause?

**Okay, this is my first officially KHR fic that is an adventure and not the ones like parody or something so excuse me if I'm not creative enough. Okay, let's start with a goal of 5 reviews. If I got that goal, that's the time I would update. Please give this story a chance.  
**

**Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm only writing a fanfic so the story is mine.**

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

_"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn, the home tutor."_

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat up from his bed, panting heavily. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. A foreboding feeling coming from his chest alerted him. _Something is going to happen._

For the past few days, Tsuna keep waking up in the middle of the night. He doesn't remember anything from his dreams and by the time its morning, he would completely forget it. But this time, he remembered something.

Those words, the images where hazy and mostly the voices he heard were incomprehensible, like something was blocking the words between them, he can't understand what they're saying. But those words were clear.

_"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn, the home tutor."_

Who was that?

* * *

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, clean the classroom for me would you?" said a classmate who was supposed to be on cleaning duty with Tsuna.

"Eh? But you skipped last time too."

"Please. I really have to go home right now."

The student backed away to the door. "Wait I-"

He escaped running while shouting, "I'll make it up to you!"

Tsuna sighed, _But I also need to go home too._

16 year old Tsuna was always used. Everytime someone doesn't want to do something, it was always dumped on him. He stopped for a moment and looked begrudgingly at the place he needs to clean. Still a lot. The orange sun shone behind the widows as it goes down, signalling another end of the day.

He stared at the orange sky and admired it. _The sky has so many friends._ That was what he thought. He didn't expect to think that but now that he thought of it, he can't help but agree. _The sky really has a lot of friends. But...who? Who are they?_

* * *

He just finished his part-time job at the shopping market and had done his shopping. He arrived at his apartment and opened the door. A year ago, he decided that he was too much a burden to his mother and moved out. Sure, he loved his mother but with his grades, its impossible to help her.

So he moved out. He found a nice enough place to stay with low rent. The landlady is also a nice old woman who he sometimes helped.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun." Speaking of which.

"Good evening, Sumire-san."

"Good evening to you too. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet. I was just going inside."

"I left some of my cooking for you." she handed him a box.

"Thank you, you don't need to go to the trouble."

She let out a laugh, "Now, now, you're a growing boy, Tsuna-kun, and without your parents, you're living a hard life. Just accept it."

Tsuna looked at the box and accepted it. "Thank you. I'll be going now, call me if you need help, Sumire-san."

He entered his apartment after he gave a bow to her. When he opened the lights, in front of him was a box wrapped in brown paper. _From the post office?_ He took it and put it on the table as he put away the food he bought.

He decided to take a bath first. The box forgotten. After he took a bath, he did his assignment and watched some TV. It was almost 11 when he finished and was preparing for bed until he spotted the box again.

Pricking his curiosity, he approached it and looked at the address it was from first. Blank, nothing was written. Tsuna is now more curious. He tore the wrapped open and inside was a white box, no designs or fancy markings.

But when he opened it, there was a letter and a book underneath. He took the letter and opened it and read its contents.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Take care of yourself and this album. One day, you'll find the answers to your questions. This is the collection of memories. Keep this with you all the time. You'll know what it is.  
_

The letter was definitely for him, but no one signed the recipient. He looked at the album and picked it up. The design was also pretty simple. At the spine and front sat some kind of mark in gold. A bullet on a shield with a clam with wings atop it, there was also two crossed guns and some vines, below, written in black, is the word Vongola. Then directly below that are the words Famiglia in cursive letters. The background was white.

But the mark was what really intrigued him. _I swear I saw this mark somewhere, but when? Where was it?_

When he flipped it, its full of pictures. You'd expect it full of faces, smiling ones but inside this are blank pictures, full of black. He closed it. He noticed that he haven't seen the first page yet. _Maybe its blank too._ But when he looked at the first picture, there was some part of it that wasn't black. Like blurred splotches of black on parts of it. The ones he could see are a background of a yard, green grass, a gray wall and some laundry hanging.

At the middle was a large blurred black spot. He knows someone is standing there because just below was a pair of feet. And another set of small pair of feet.

When he looked at the second picture, he could only see black like the others.

Deciding that he's so tired he left it on the table and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn, the home tutor."  
_

_"My real job is to make you a mafia boss."  
_

_"Go die once."  
_

_"Fight with your dying will."  
_

_"What you saw was an illusion."  
_

_"Protect your important family, Dame-Tsuna."  
_

_What the-_

Tsuna sat up on his bed quickly. The dreams were getting more vivid and more clearer. Those words, he didn't know them but they feel like part of his life, his memories. His face feels warm, when he touched his cheeks, they were wet. Was he crying?

Yes, he noticed, he wiped his tears. Whose are those? Whose voices? To Whom?

_"Protect your important family, Dame-Tsuna."_

_Mine, those are mine.  
_

Then he noticed that his alarm clock is ringing for a while now. 15 minutes before getting late. For fear of being sermonized by the teachers, he hurried up, washed his face and dressed while the toast is being cooked. He spread the butter and put it in his mouth and took his bag. Just as he was about to take off, he froze suddenly, eyes lingering on the picture album.

He sighed and raised it but his fingers slipped and it fell on the floor. It opened and showed the first page again. Tsuna's mouth dropped open.

_What..._

On the first picture is a boy with brown hair that he was sure that is him, smiling sheepishly. Though his forehead still has some black, he noticed that something, or rather someone, is sitting on top of it. He was also holding someone because there are some black curly hair peeking out underneath the blotch. The boy's face on his leg was hidden by the blotch but he was sure it was someone he was familiar with. The boy was holding a large book on his hands.

_When was this taken? Who were they?_

_Do I...know them?_

* * *

**Okay, Finished the prologue! How is it? Was it bad? Was it good enough? Anything? Please review, I won't update unless I get 5 reviews.  
**

**How bout the summary? Was it eye-catching? Please tell me! Any advise is great! Please! Thank you!  
**

**I want reviews! ****I want reviews!**

******I want reviews! ****I want reviews! **

******I want reviews! ****I want reviews! **

******I want reviews! ****I want reviews! **

******I want reviews! ****I want reviews! ****I want reviews! **

******I want reviews! ****I want reviews! **

******I want reviews! **

****** Reviews! **

************** Review**

**************Here**

**************. **


	2. The Gathering

**Summary : **In a parallel world, Sawada Tsunayoshi lived 16 years of his life by himself. Called by others as Dame-Tsuna, bullied and belittled by others. But never in his life would he expect to receive a mysterious album full of blank pictures. Then, a small event changed it all. He received memories from his other self. His life spins into a different direction. What else would those memories cause?

**I'm so glad! A lot reviewed, story alerted and favorite story this. Its so fast that I was wondering if I should thank you or curse you because I woke up in the morning to find my goal finished and I'm not yet writing the next chapter. But thank you, everyone!  
**

EK12 : Yes, I love that story but this one's different, you'll know eventually. That story was one of my inspirations and I did this story because there's only a few with stories that connects to the original. Thanks!

Anon : You got it! Yay! I was worried most of you don't get the story. Thanks for reviewing.

Miyanoai : Yay~ You also reviewed here! I'm so glad you read my stories! One day you'll know who gave him, or you could guess now! Thanks for reviewing!

Kitsunefighter12 : I love you too! Yay for reviewing! Thank you for loving my story! And now look, he's asking for your hand! Thank you!

Kisa : Thank you! This is the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you review again.

Just Wait And See : Thanks for thinking this story is interesting! Thank you! Thank you!

feressaloveyaoi : I remember you! Actually I can't forget your names. But thank you for reviewing! Thanks for also reviewing on my other stories!

Final Syai Lunar Generation : Thank you for reviewing! Though you only did it because you're nice but every review counts! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

cercueil noir : Thank you! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy the story.

Also thank you to the following people :

Kohanita, Lotori, Miyanoai, Kitsunefighter12, Eovin, mi-chan94, Just Wait And See, Mischievously, silent-insaneminako, acomediadoserros, mangopudding, cercueil noir, xXHalfPrinceXx, narutopower1991, Chrome Nagi Dokuro, Kirimi-1999, Seithr-Kairy

**Okay, I like stories with my favorite pairings and I'm straight but this story has no romance so that readers would not be disturbed or hating this. And my goal on this chapter is 20 reviews. Thank you.  
**

**Then, Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I'm getting addicted to it.  
**

**Let's start the story!**

* * *

_"Tsuna-nii, do you know me?"  
_

_"Tsuna, don't you remember?"  
_

_"Jyuudaime, have you forgotten me?"  
_

_"Kufufufu, oya, oya, its unforgivable if you don't remember me."  
_

_"Herbivore, how dare you forget us."  
_

_"Boss, why did you forget?"  
_

_"SAWADA, I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER US!"  
_

_"Dame-Tsuna, we're your family."  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna felt a chalk hitting his head and he raised his arms up in instinct. "DON'T SHOOT!"

The students burst out laughing.

"Haha, that's a new one!"

"Don't shoot! Did you see his face?"

"It was hilarious!"

The teacher slammed his book on the desk. "Be quiet!" he glared at the students. Then turned his attention to Tsuna. "Sawada, detention today."

He heard some silent chuckles as his face burned red. He nodded and sat down. _Don't shoot? Where did I get that from? I don't remember watching shooting movies yesterday._

He rested his chin on his hand and looked outside to the sky since he sat beside the window. Math, he hates it, usually he turns most of his attention to sleeping or drawing nonsense on the notebook. But now, he found the sky interesting. _It's going to rain._

"Class dismissed."

Tsuna snapped his head back to the teacher._ Finished? Finally._ He closed his notebook and stuffed it in his bag. Just as he was standing up, he heard someone.

"Hi..."

_"Help has arrived!"_

_"Tsuna, you're amazing!"  
_

_"After all, you saved me..."  
_

"...I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, you're Tsuna, right?" Tsuna turned his head to see an easy going boy smiling at him.

* * *

_"Are you sure this is the right decision?"  
_

_"Why? Do you have another plan?" The man behind the desk let out a hearty laugh.  
_

_The man he's talking to scowled, "No, I'm just worried, if he failed, the whole plan would go down and it would be the end of this Family."  
_

_"Now, now, let's just trust him." Another man sitting beside him also laughed.  
_

_"I do, but this version is more different. Even I'm more different there."  
_

_"This is me you're talking about, you know." The young man behind the desk replied.  
_

_The first guy furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, I'm sorry, -. I didn't mean to offend you."  
_

_The guy behind the desk smiled. "No, it okay. It's true anyway, I was a little useless back then."  
_

_"A little?" A more deeper voice echoed in the room.  
_

_"Well, a lot. But let's trust them, I'm sure we'll find ourselves in the right path."  
_

_The people in the room nodded. They were sure, they would end it._

* * *

"Reborn-san, a letter for you."

In Sicily, Italy, a small baby in a black fedora suit took the letter and checked if there were any dangerous things stuck to it. When he found none, he opened it and scanned the letter.

He pulled his fedora hat so it shadowed his eyes._ Something's coming._

"Get me a jet and prepare me a flight."

"Where to, sir?"

"We're going to Namimori, Japan."

* * *

"A trip to Japan?" A boy of 16 with silver hair glared at the man in front of him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business." The man scowled.

"No." The boy answered back sharply. "Tell me or I won't go."

"Hayato..."

"I'll accompany him, father." A woman stepped out of the darkness where she was watching. "We should tell him now, it would ruin the plan if we don't." The woman wore goggles and has a head of pink hair.

"Bianchi..."

"Tell me." The boy intervened.

The man sighed. "You have to get someone named Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

"You're old enough..."

"No."

"You've been staying here for years!" The man slammed his hands on the desk. The teenager in front of him narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"I demand you, Kyoya. Move to Namimori High. That is an order."

The 18 year old boy showed his tonfas. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm your father, you think you could scare me?" The man growled.

The teen gritted his teeth.

"I'll tell your mother about this, and nothing she could say would change my mind."

The man stood up and passed by his son, who was seething with rage.

"You'll have to transfer tomorrow." When the man closed the door, the teen slammed his tonfas on the table in front of him and turned to go out.

* * *

_"Kufufufu, I heard the to-be Decimo is here."_

_"Really, Mukuro-sama?"_ a girl snapped up when she heard the voice.

_"Yes. He's your age, I hear."_

The girl nodded. _"Shall I look for him?"_

_"Not yet. He's not strong enough yet. There's still no sign."  
_

_"Sign?"  
_

_"Yes, my dear Chrome, a sign. If it appeared, then we'll move out."  
_

The girl nodded again as she entered Kokuyo Land. Along with two boys in Kokuyo uniform.

* * *

"Listen Lambo, I want you to go to Namimori, Japan."

The head of the 7 year old boy snapped up. "Yes boss!"

"Umm...won't you ask if you still need school?"

"No, boss!"

The boss sweatdropped at the boy's naive personality.

"Umm...Yes, I want you to get a person named Reborn." He handed him a picture. The boy nodded. "And also, this person." He handed a picture of a boy with gravity-defying brown hair.

"Yes boss! I'll kill them for you!" The boy nodded and ran out of the room.

"Wait, Lambo-" He sighed, _I hope not._

* * *

"EXTREME!"

The white haired boy punched the punching bag as he yelled it.

"Onii-chan, you seem more happy today." a girl of 16 with orange hair entered the room of her brother.

"KYOKO, THERE'S AN EXTREME BOXING MATCH TODAY!"

"I know, but you're more hyper on today's boxing match than the past few matches."

"EH?" He stopped punching for a moment. "SOMETHING EXTREME MUST HAVE HAPPENED."

"Really? What is it?"

Ryohei thought for a moment, "I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW!"

"Well, okay. Anyway, breakfast is downstairs, we should eat now before we get late."

Ryohei nodded. "I'LL EXTREMELY DRESS UP FIRST!"

* * *

Inside Tsuna's bag, on the front cover, a blue swallow covered in blue flames flew atop the mark, it landed on the top left corner of the book, its wings still spread.

Inside, the second picture lightened a little and some black blurred splotches stayed but on the picture showed a brunette on head lock with a mysterious smiling guy.

* * *

_"Finally, it started." the man smiled._

* * *

**So? How was it? Sorry I updated late, I just woke up. Anyway, please review!**

**There's  
**

**A  
**

**Blue  
**

**Button  
**

**Here,  
**

**Look  
**

**It  
**

**Likes  
**

**You  
**

**So  
**

**Click  
**

**It  
**

**Too  
**

**\/**


	3. The Rain, The Storm and The Cloud

**Summary : **In a parallel world, Sawada Tsunayoshi lived 16 years of his life by himself. Called by others as Dame-Tsuna, bullied and belittled by others. But never in his life would he expect to receive a mysterious album full of blank pictures. Then, a small event changed it all. He received memories from his other self. His life spins into a different direction. What else would those memories cause?

**Thank you for all those who reviewed!  
**

Miyanoai : Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for reviewing on The Vongola Family too! Thanks! Considering your question, I can't answer that because you'll know it here!

Hikaru Einsberg : Thanks for the review, and no, Hibari did not came from another country. You'll know when you read the rest of the story!

Kitsunefighter12 : Yep! Reborn will be making an appearance here. Then some other characters...maybe. But thanks for reviewing!

KhRfan12 : I already updated! Thanks for reviewing!

feressaloveyaoi :Thanks! I love Yamamoto too! But I pretty much love all of them. With the exception of Reborn, because he's special! Super special! Thanks for reviewing!

Neko9408 : Thank you! I hope you could read the next chapters! Thanks for reviewing!

endlessvamp : You make a great Ryohei impression! EXTREMELY thanks for reviewing!

bleep : I hope you could read the future chapters to come! Thanks for reviewing!

narcisset : Ah, the advantage of reading too much, it widens your imagination, makes you crazy and gives you high grades in English! Thanks for reviewing!

Illusion Island : So it was you! You made me speed up my writing and miss most of my sleep! Thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

_"You're so amazing, Yamamoto-kun!"  
_

"Yamamoto!"

Something whizzed past him as he stood his place. "Wha-" Yamamoto turned around to see the baseball held by a baseball glove from the defending team.

"Strike one."

Yamamoto blinked and glanced at his teammates. He put on a grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry!"

His teammates also smiled. Throwing him praises and encouragement. Yamamoto shouted a thanks in reply and readied his stance. He watched as the ball was thrown and swung his bat. He watched for a second as it hit the ball and dropped the bat as he ran for the base.

"Go, Yamamoto!"

"Yamamoto-kun!"

"Takeshi!"

_"Yamamoto-kun."  
_

"Home!"

Yamamoto stopped suddenly and looked back, he already passed the base. He looked around again and saw his classmates, grinning, smiling, shouting praises, he gave another grin.

* * *

"Yamamoto, you're distracted today."

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked up and saw a teammate of his. "Yeah, about that-"

"Next time, don't be distracted, Yamamoto, we need you focused on the game. What should we do if we lost?"

Yamamoto looked at him with a small frown, showing for a second before he gave _another_ fake smile. "Hahaha, yeah, sorry bout that, just thinking of the history assignment."

His teammate widened his eyes. "Oh man! I forgot! Gotta go, everybody, I got an assignment to do."

Yamamoto waved a hand along with the other people and slammed his locker. "Everyone, I also got something to do." The others waved goodbye to him.

Yamamoto walked all the way to the teacher's faculty and greeted them. "Um, is Mr. Kimihara here yet?"

A random teacher greeted him back. "Kimihara-sensei? He's right there."

Yamamoto thanked the teacher and walked to the said direction. He greeted a tall old man with sharp eyes, a scowl and glasses by the name of Kimihara who teaches I-B on high school. "Yamamoto, do a favor for me and give this test paper to someone named Sawada Tsunayoshi. And also, don't forget your detention."

Yamamoto gave a small smile and took the paper. When he looked at it, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. On the paper was a big red 9. Not even passing.

"You won't miss him, he's on I-C. Brown messy hair, large brown eyes, looks useless and is clumsy. Now go."

He glanced to his teacher first and nodded as he walked back to the door.

As Yamamoto walked, he thought of the boy's appearance. He laughed at the air when he imagined a ridiculous picture.

_An image of an gravity-defying brown haired boy with big, large, innocent eyes appeared on his mind. The slightly younger boy smiled at him._

_"Yamamoto-kun."  
_

He stopped suddenly when he noticed the classroom just beside him. A group of students opened the classroom door and came passing by, greeting him and also greeting them in return. When he looked into the classroom, he caught sight of a boy his age, standing up. The boy has gravity-defying brown hair and his back is slightly to him.

Yamamoto walked towards him and tapped his shoulder. "Hi..."

_"Unlike you, I've never put effort into one single thing, I arrogantly told you "effort" and such, but I've really done nothing."_

_"Thinking its a waste to die from something like his... So, I can't understand your feelings, sorry."  
_

_"Save Yamamoto with my dying will!"  
_

_.  
_

_"Tsuna, you're amazing!"  
_

"...I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, you're Tsuna, right?" When he heard those words, his expression turned into shock especially when he saw the face of the brunette and the name he used as it escaped from his lips, but it disappeared in a split second and returned back to his easy going self.

The guy, Tsuna, looked at him with his innocent brown eyes. "Yes. Is there something you want?"

Yamamoto stared. He remembered the image that appeared on his mind while he was walking, and those voices, it was exactly like the boy. Except he was a bit older now.

"Um, Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto blinked and smiled more. "Ah, yeah, Kimihara-sensei said to give you this." He showed the test paper to him.

Once Tsuna caught sight of it, he snatched it from Yamamoto's hands and covered it with his chest and hands. Tsuna immediately blushed. "Thank you. Sorry, I gotta go."

Tsuna took his bag and speed walked towards the exit but Yamamoto grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, Tsuna."

Tsuna stopped and looked back slowly. "Y-yes?"

"Are you going home now?"

"Eh?...Um...No. I'm actually going to detention."

"Really? What a coincidence! I'm going too. Ahahahaha."

"Ah, yeah. Hahaha."

"So? Wanna go together?"

Tsuna stopped laughing and blushed as he sputtered an answer. In the end, he answered a straight. "Yes."

Yamamoto gave him a smile. Tsuna stared at him for a moment with a worried face. Yamamoto stopped smiling and looked at him. "Uh, Tsuna, is something wrong?"

Tsuna blinked and smiled a little. "Uh, no. Nothing at all."

"So, let's go to detention! Yay!" Yamamoto laughed as he dragged Tsuna out to the door. Tsuna sweatdropped at the enthusiasm of Yamamoto for going to detention.

* * *

"Yamamoto!"

Detention ended and both Yamamoto and Tsuna were just stepping out of the school when someone called at the baseball star. Yamamoto turned around to see one of his teammate waving at him.

"Yasahiro. Yoh! Something you want from me?"

Yasahiro ran to them and stopped in front of Yamamoto. "Yeah, the others are asking if you want to got to karaoke with us- what's he doing with you?"

Yamamoto followed the stare of Yasahiro as it landed on Tsuna. Tsuna flinched when he noticed it. "Oh, him? I-"

"Yamamoto-san just helped me. I was just thanking him. Bye!" Tsuna made a quick escape, not giving Yamamoto a chance to speak. Yamamoto looked worried as he watched the retreating back of Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed as he walked out of the gate. For some reason, Yamamoto talked to him to and from detention. And he just laughed quietly. He's thinking of why would the baseball star want to talk to him, a loser.

Tsuna looked down to his feet thinking what he should do on his day off as he walked down the road, he spotted something from the corner of his eye and stopped.

A baby.

Probably only 2 years old, wearing something like a plant. Actually, he looks like a plant. Except his belly is showing and there's a face in the leaves.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. _What's a baby doing here looking like that?_

The weird baby noticed him and looked back at him with his black, blank eyes.

For some reason, Tsuna felt chills going down his spine. _That baby, what's with those eyes?_ Tsuna noticed something in those eyes, it just _twinkled_. Now, he felt more scared. Then he noticed the baby was alone.

Tsuna sighed, still felt scared but walked slowly towards the baby. When he was just in front of the weird baby, he stopped and knelt. "H-Hello. Um, w-w-what are y-you doing here? W-Where are y-y-your parents?" He gulped.

The baby's eyes twinkled more but answered him. "None of your business. What do you want?"

Tsuna let out a small "Hiee" but immediately covered his mouth when he noticed the baby looking irritated. He gulped again and rummaged in his bag, looking for something. When he looked at the baby again, he noticed the baby's arm is slightly raised.

Tsuna took out an umbrella, opened it and handed it to the baby. "H-h-here, um, y-you might n-n-need this. I-its going to r-r-rain."

The baby looked blankly at him and Tsuna felt sweat on his forehead, but nonetheless, the baby took the umbrella.

"Well, bye." Tsuna gave a small smile and a wave as he stood up and walked away. _What was that about, anyway?_

* * *

Reborn stood in his camouflage costume of a plant as he watched the boy look at him with worried eyes. He was used to those stares but this time, how he want to hit the face of this boy was what he felt. And that boy, he noticed him, while most people won't even give him a second glance in his costumes.

_This boy is skilled._

He watched as the boy slowly walked towards him, looking scared and cautious. _He's scared of me even though I look like a baby, interesting._

"H-Hello. Um, w-w-what are y-you doing here? W-Where are y-y-your parents?" The boy gulped.

_Or maybe he's not so skilled. _Reborn answered him just like normal. "None of your business. What do you want?"

The boy let out a small "Hiee" and Reborn unconsciously felt a little irritated but it immediately disappeared when the boy covered his mouth. The boy looked inside his school bag as Reborn slightly reached for Leon. But instead of a gun or any kind of weapon, the boy pulled out an umbrella.

Reborn raised an eyebrow for a split second. He noticed the boy glance at his raised arms. The boy opened the umbrella and hand it to him. "H-h-here, um, y-you might n-n-need this. I-its going to r-r-rain."

Reborn looked at him confusedly, well, the boy might see an emotionless face but he took the umbrella. He looked swiftly at the sky as the boy stood up and gave a, "Well, bye." The sky has a few clouds but is still clear with an orange tint on it. _Rain?_

The sun arcobaleno watched at the retreating back of the boy. _Definitely sky flames, if he could activate it, he might be useful for the next Vongola Family Boss. _He eyed the boy again._ If he's not that much useless.  
_

Reborn closed the umbrella given to him and stuffed it somewhere and waited patiently for his target.

"-and he was like bam! It was too funny!"

"Did you see his face when he ran? That was really hilarious!"

A series of laughter sounded out by the alley. His target is here. Reborn watched the Tenth Generation boss of the Vongola Family walk out with his friends.

Ryouma Hiroki, the grand son of the Eighth, recently discovered after she hid Timoteo's brother. He was the next boss of the most influential mafia family, the Vongola.

Reborn frowned slightly as he watched him fool around with his friends.

Ryouma waved goodbye to his classmates and walked with his bike.

"I really need to fix your attitude."

Ryouma stopped, and looked around, _Maybe its someone else._ He thought of that and walked again, until a kick connected to his cheek. "What the fu-" Another kick to his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"I need to train you and more importantly fix your attitude and your language."

When Ryouma looked up he saw a baby in a plant costume. "The hell, who are you?"

Reborn glared at him. "Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

_"So you're Tsuna."_

_"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn, the home tutor."_

Reborn narrowed his eyes, unconsciously sending a scarier glare to Ryouma. _This happened before. But when? _He felt something drop on his cheek and looked upwards.

The sky already has a lot of dark clouds and its raining slightly.

_"I don't need a home tutor."_

"What? The hell is that. I don't need a kid like you as a home tutor. I'm already fine with my life, brat! And what's up with that kick?" Ryouma yelled arrogantly as he stood up and grabbed the handle of his bike.

Reborn took out the umbrella the boy earlier gave him and opened it. He jumped to the head of Ryouma. "Take me to your house."

"The hell-"

Reborn gave another kick and the boy obeyed while mumbling curses. Reborn looked at the direction of the boy who gave him the umbrella as the rain poured around them.

_Who's Tsuna?_

* * *

Tsuna glanced at the sky, its dark clouds gathering on Namimori Town. He sighed, and felt the first drops of rain. He raised his bag to cover his head as he ran home. It rained harder as Tsuna neared his apartment.

When he got inside, he greeted the landlady first.

"Sumire-san?"

No one answered. _Maybe she went shopping._ Tsuna walked to his room and opened the door with his key.

He looked at his apartment, messy and dark, as he felt for the switch. When he opened it, he plopped his bag on the table and sat in front of it.

"Man. I'm so wet." Tsuna touched his wet shirt, stood up and headed for the bathroom and showered. He put on his favorite sweater and a pajama. When he finished, he got ready doing his assignments.

He opened the zipper of his bag and rummaged into it to look for his notebook when he spotted the album, slightly wet. Tsuna's eyes widened as he immediately pulled out the album. He grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped the front cover.

While he was wiping it, he saw a small eye on it, dropped it and shrieked. "HIEEE!" When he noticed it was nothing, he crawled near the album and looked at it properly. On the cover, was a picture of a blue bird, a swallow covered in blue flames.

Tsuna touched it. "Was this here before?"

Then he remembered something. Tsuna grabbed the album and quickly opened it on the first page.

Tsuna's eyes widened and on his face is a look of horror. On the first page, where supposedly, his face and a lot of black splotches but this time, someone is really sitting on his head. A picture of a baby in a black suit, his face still covered but a pacifier hanging on his neck is clearly seen. The blotch hiding what his holding grew smaller and a braid peeked out of it.

Just below, on the second picture, is his face on headlock with a guy, a tan one and tall on height. Tsuna's face on the picture has a playful look, his right eye closed and he was grinning widely. There is also someone else, an arm was raised behind him as another boy stood beside them, slightly smaller than the other guy but still taller than Tsuna.

Tsuna bit his lip. _What is this?_

He touched the picture and eyed it for a moment. _Who? Who are they?_

He turned a page and the next pictures are blank, he turned it back again and stared at it carefully. _No...These aren't mine._ A single drop of tear escaped from his eyes.

"Eh?" _This never happened._

Tsuna wiped a tear from his eyes to try to stop them from flowing. He looked at his wet hand.

_Why?_

A small sound escaped from his lips. Tsuna dropped the album and raised both his hands to his eyes to stop the tears. He gulped as he felt his heart in pain.

_Not mine..._

He let out a silent wail and hugged himself, squeezing his shoulder to make the tears stop, he felt a small pain where his fingers dig. He gasped as it became harder to breathe.

"No..."

Tsuna gritted his teeth as the tears can't stop from flowing.

"This never happened..."

He leaned forward and watched unknown memories flow into his mind.

_"So you're Tsuna."_

_"I don't need a home tutor."  
_

_"Die now."  
_

_"I'm a hitman."  
_

_"You're amazing, Tsuna."  
_

"NO!" he yelled as he closed his eyes shut.

_"Dame-Tsuna..."_

Tsuna opened his eyes and stared at the ground, his teeth gritted but he sat unmoving as he watched his tears drop on the floor.

_"...This is your destiny. Never give up on life. We're here for you till the end."  
_

_An image of a baby in a black fedora suit appeared in his mind. His black eyes stared at Tsuna's as his yellow pacifier twinkled in the sunlight. The baby smiled and opened his mouth..._

_"We'll always be your family, Tsuna."  
_

The tears still flowed from his eyes as gasped silently.

"Reborn..." Then he blacked out.

* * *

His gray eyes darted to the gates, where traces of spray paint stayed and the sign which said "Namimori High School" characters are imprinted on old metal plate stuck on the wall.

He narrowed his eyes and frowned, its much more different here in Namimori High than Namimori Middle School.

_I need to discipline the herbivores here._

His black gakuran top flapping on his shoulders, a disciplinary arm band pinned on his left sleeve. The moon shone brightly behind him.

He walked inside the front court of the school. He already missed his Middle School.

"Oi! Stop! What are you doing here?"

The boy stopped, and glared at the herbivore who attempted to order him.

As soon as the PE teacher saw the face of Namimori's dreaded prefect, he jumped in fear. "H-Hibari-san! Wha-what are you doing here?"

Hibari glared more as he watched the herbivore salute at him and gulp. "Transferred. Get out." He proceeded walking to the entrance, ignoring the trembling teacher.

The teacher bowed and promptly ran towards the exit. He left the prefect inside the school.

Hibari walked towards the roof, and slammed the door open. He walked to the side and looked at the town, its lights shinning and its peaceful streets are deserted.

_"Fight me, herbivore."_

_"As the disciplinary committee leader, I cannot overlook this."  
_

_"Hibari-san, please don't take this money!"  
_

_"HIEEE!"  
_

Hibari narrowed his eyes.

_A boy who looks 14 smiled, his gravity-defying brown hair waving in the wind. On the background was a starry night and the fireworks were exploding on the sky._

_"Hibari-san."  
_

_The scene changed and the same boy stood on a battle field, wearing a suit as its jacket fluttered. His brown eyes looked determined as he watched the man in front of him.  
_

_"I'll protect my important family no matter what you do." he said, his voiced laced with seriousness. The boy took out something and swallowed it. His eyes turned orange, his brow furrowed as he looked at the enemy._

_"We'll protect our family." He turned back to look at him and some people behind him and smiled warmly. "Right?"  
_

_The scene changed again, showing him attacking a man with his tonfas covered in violet flames, the man got thrown out of the way and at the back is a fight, or maybe a war. The same boy's hands were covered in flames as he punched a man and flew to the sky, below are a group of people fighting with colored flames and animals.  
_

_"Oi, Hibari, you stupid prefect! Concentrate on your fight!" someone yelled behind him.  
_

_Hibari turned around and-  
_

The said prefect furrowed his eyebrows. _What's that?_ He tried to remember what came next, or continue the story but his mind was blank. He stared at the town, still curious but smirked, one thing he was sure is...

_I'll find that herbivore and bite him to death._

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and sat up from the tatami floor. Suddenly, he felt great pain to his head and eyes, he held his head with his hands. _What did Reborn do now?_

_Wait-  
_

Tsuna's eyes widened. _Reborn._

_"We'll always be your family..."  
_

_Family...  
_

Bip beep, bip beep, bip beep...

Tsuna immediately raised his head to look at the alarm clock.

7:27 AM

7:27 AM...

Tsuna pondered for a moment as he stared at the clock. 7:28 AM.

Wasn't that the time for his school?

.

.

.

"HIEEEEE! I'M LATE!" He stood up quickly, putting on his pants and shirt while grabbing his bag as he ran to the door.

He felt something... Oh, yeah, breakfast!

_Screw breakfast, I'm late!_

Actually, what he forgot was-

Tsuna ran in front of the gate and bowed low. "I'm sorry I'm late, sensei!" Closing his eyes as he waited for the lecture.

_"Sawada, late again. What should we do with you, with your number of late and low grade, you should be kicked out by now."_

But it never happened.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for getting late."

_Eh?_ Tsuna shot his eyes open and slowly looked up. His eyes widened.

In front of him is Namimori's dreaded prefect, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san?"

Its not noticeable but the said person widened his eyes a little.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I must've w-went t-t-to the wrong s-school."

"Herbivore, you go to Namimori High." It was not a question but a statement.

"U-um, y-yes."

Hibari smirked. He has a big enough excuse. "Then I'll bite you to death because of lateness and your clothes."

"Eh? Clothes?"

Tsuna looked down on his uniform. His sweater is still underneath his shirt. He sweat dropped_. So that was what I forgot. _He felt something in his gut. He looked up to see something metal coming to his face.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna ducked quickly, his arms covering his head as he shrieked.

Hibari widened his eyes more and his smirk widened. He attempted another attack but the herbivore dodged again while shrieking.

"HIEEE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna ran inside the school at an amazing speed as he felt Hibari on his tail and something else inside him that keeps screaming _YOU IDIOT!_

Hibari's attacks keep on missing Tsuna. Hibari stopped and watched as the herbivore shriek and keeps running on a random direction, waving his arms. _How pathetic._

He raised his tonfas and watched his prey. He narrowed his eyes and...throw!

The disciplinary committee followed the falling tonfas till it hit their leader's prey.

Tsuna immediately fainted.

Hibari frowned. _This herbivore is too weak._ He walked towards his body. If this happened in a deserted place or in a dark night, some people would think Hibari just killed and is ready to bury him.

He crouched and observed the body, the lack of the firm skin on Tsuna, the face that looked like he haven't smiled in a while, the tear stains on his face, the mark of crying and a dried sleeve of the sweater.

Hibari frowned more. _That herbivore is not like this one. Too weak._ But he knew the herbivore has a potential. Probably more.

_"We'll protect our family."__ He turned back to look at him and some people behind him and smiled warmly. "Right?"_

_Family...  
_

Hibari stood up. "Take him to the infirmary." He snapped at Kusakabe.

Kusakabe saluted. "Yes, Kyo-san." He walked towards Tsuna, his face filled with shock and amazement that someone actually made _the_ Hibari Kyoya bring them to the infirmary. Well, he ordered his Vice-president to, but he still made him.

He looked at the face of the boy who made that feat. He felt respect as he carried him on his back. "Then, I'll be going now, President." He gave a small nod, turned and made his way to his location.

Hibari watched as his Vice-President disappeared on the first turn before walking back to the reception room via tree to window. His face indifferent but inside he's filled with anger.

But beneath that are the only feelings the cloud's sky could see...

Worry and expectation.

He can't wait till the sky has gathered its family.

Hibari stopped and looked at the sky. Admiring its beauty and its clearness. Then he noticed,

_The sky, where did its family go?_

* * *

Yamamoto looked outside, where a small family of birds resting on a nest on the tree that stood beside the window. He put his chin on his crossed arms as he tilted his head up to look more clearly, blocking out all noises from his classmates from his seat. He felt really tired and disappointed of all that happened yesterday.

_"Yamamoto-san just helped me. I was just thanking him. Bye!"_

He really hoped he could talk to Tsuna more, even though the other boy only listened but he listened intently.

Yamamoto's features softened when he remembered the boy. He watched the sky from the window, the clear blue sky, where the birds flew off to.

He slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

_"We did it! We protected the money!"_

_"You can't take my position as Jyuudaime's right-hand man."  
_

_"Nice going, baseball-nut!"  
_

_"Are you an idiot? If you died, Jyuudaime would be sad. So don't die you baseball-idiot."  
_

_A boy younger than him looked at him with a glare his silver hair waved a little in the wind. He tched and looked away but looked back to his eyes again. "You baseball-freak." He smirked, his green eyes flashing with amusement. "If you ever leave Jyuudaime alone, I'm going to blow you up."  
_

_"Sure, Goku-"_

* * *

"-dera Hayato." Gokudera looked at the students in front of him, giving them with a glare. He noticed a particular student who just woke up from a nap, sitting near a window.

The boy just looked at him curiosity.

The first time Gokudera saw him, he felt something. He assumed it was hate. He sent a stronger glare at him but the guy didn't even flinch.

The idiot just stared and gave an idiotic grin.

"Gokudera-san, please introduce yourself." The teacher said with a wavering tone.

Gokudera redirected his glare to him. "No need, you did it yourself anyway."

The teacher winced and put up a tough front. He frowned too and averted his eyes to his students. "Gokudera-san is from Italy, he's new here so take care of him." He said seriously.

Gokudera continued glaring at the tall idiot.

Gokudera slowly walked towards to him, stopping beside his desk.

"Gokudera-san what are you-" the teacher called after him. All the students watched the scene.

"What is your problem, idiot?" He asked in a dangerously low voice as he placed both his hands on the sides of the table and leaning down on the boy's face. He glared fully at him.

Yamamoto stared curiously at Gokudera, his smile dropping into a curious expression. "Eh? Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Who else is the idiot here who keeps grinning like one?"

Yamamoto looked bewildered, then he laughed. "Hahahaha, nothing. It's just that I find you familiar. I feel like I've seen you before. Hahahaha."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "Seen me before?" He furrowed his eyebrow for a moment, looking into his memories. _I've never met anyone Japanese before, and I only stayed in Italy and its full of mafia members there. _Gokudera looked at him with seriousness and caution. "Have you seen me in Italy or gone to my old man's house?"

"Gokudera-san-" The teacher started.

"Answer me." He narrowed his eyes. "Have you seen me in Italy or in my old man's house before?" His voice low, even lower than the first, almost menacing.

Everyone in the class swear that the temperature dropped.

Yamamoto unknowingly tensed.

"Ahahaha, sorry, you should relax a little, Gokudera."

"Don't call me so familiarly, baseball-idiot." His tone is still the same.

Yamamoto stopped laughing and looked at Gokudera with widened eyes. "G-Go-Gokudera..."

A tick mark appeared on Gokudera's forehead. "You... If you don't stop that annoying expression of yours and the way you call my name, I'm gonna blow you up."

"Gokudera-san!" The teacher tried to stop the scene again.

"But Gokudera...Y-you- you just called me..."

"Gokudera-san!"

Gokudera turned away from Yamamoto and glared angrily at the teacher. "Would you just shut up!" He said, still maintaining his calm composure. But its storming inside him.

The teacher trembled but pleaded quietly. "P-Please Gokudera-s-san, g-g-go to your s-s-seat." He pointed to one seat that's not occupied in front.

"Tch." Gokudera straightened and glared back at Yamamoto, he kicked his table and went to his seat.

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto whispered.

* * *

_"That's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate."_

_"Good morning, 10th!"  
_

_"Jyuudaime, you should take care of yourself."  
_

_A boy of 14 with silver hair and emerald green eyes, he looked worried. "Are you okay Jyuudaime?" They walked through a street from school.  
_

_"Eh? Yeah, its okay, Gokudera-kun. I'm fine, I'm used to this." Tsuna scratched the back of his head.  
_

_"No! I'll blow those bastards who dare hurt Jyuudaime!" Gokudera took out some dynamites.  
_

_"Now, now Gokudera. It's okay! Tsuna's fine now." Yamamoto slipped in.  
_

_"Gokudera-kun, no need to do that." Tsuna pleaded.  
_

_Gokudera immediately blushed. "I'm so sorry for letting you do that Jyuudaime! I'll stop it immediately."  
_

_Tsuna smiled. Everyone laughed warmly. "Thanks everyone."  
_

Tsuna opened his eyes to see a blinding white, he raised his hands to cover his eyes and looked around as he sat up.

He's in the infirmary. The light from earlier is from a window beside him, the sun high in the sky. He removed the blanket around his waist and swung his leg to the side of the bed. He stood up quickly but immediately regretted it.

His vision swung, Tsuna tried to stand upright. He heard a sound of a door sliding and the curtain in front of him was pulled back.

"Sawada-san!" A woman said, probably the nurse. "What are you doing standing up?" She guided him back to bed.

"How long have I been out?" He asked groggily.

The nurse didn't reply for a moment. "A few hours or so."

Tsuna's eyes shot open. "What? But why?"

"Don't you remember, Sawada-san? You got bitten to death by Hibari-san."

"Hibari-san? Why is he here anyway?"

The nurse frowned slightly. "I heard he transferred here."

"TRANSFERRED?"

"Sawada-san!"

"B-b-but why?"

The nurse looked around first, nervous that the said man is on hearing range. She turned back on Tsuna and whispered. "There's a rumor that his father ordered him to go to high school because he stayed in middle school too much."

For some reason, Tsuna frowned slightly at the word "_ordered_".

"His father?" _The cloud cannot be restricted by anyone or anything._

"The mayor, the mayor. I don't know how he did it but that's the reason why he beat- I mean bit all of the gangs wandering the Namimori at night near death!" She whispered fiercely.

Tsuna frowned more.

The bell rang.

"Oh, its lunch."

_Lunch? She just said I only slept for a few hours!_

"Maybe I should go. I need to eat my lunch and go to class." Tsuna stood up again from the bed.

"What? No! You're still hurt, Sawada-san." She said worriedly.

Tsuna gave a weak smile at her and picked up his bag from the floor, his head slightly throbbing. "It's fine, I'm used to it."

_"I'm fine, I'm used to it."_

"But-"

"Bye nurse-san. Thank you for taking care of me."

_"Thanks everyone."_

He bowed. He opened the sliding door and closed it. He sighed outside.

Tsuna looked at the swarming the halls. A boy bumped into him. Tsuna bowed and said sorry as the student just glared at him and ignored him.

He sighed again.

He looked forward but still kept his head down. He closed into the wall, to avoid the crowd. He was nearing his classroom, just passing by I-B when the said classroom's door opened. He bumped yet again to another person. He got surprised at the closeness.

"HIEEE!" He tripped on his own feet and fell by his butt. "Ouch." He rubbed his back.

"Watch where you're going." A voice said.

Tsuna looked up to see a boy his age with silver hair and an emerald glare. "G-Go-Gokudera..."

The said boy's eyes widened.

* * *

**Yay! Finished again! I just want to thank the people who reviewed again. Please look forward to the next chapter.**

**This are the notes :  
**

_**Hibari did not come from another country, he merely stayed in the middle school.  
**_

**_Gokudera may act OOC but just imagine him as Gokudera who matured and acts slightly like TYLGokudera._  
**

**Please ask any question from me if you don't understand something!  
**

**So...since I made this story, I just want to advertise my other story.  
**

**The Vongola Family  
**

******Summary **: The ordinary people are getting suspicious, Dame-Tsuna is getting a bit popular... Okay, maybe a little bit too popular. They're ranging from love at first sight, the weird and the plain insane. And Tsuna is showing it to them unconsciously. Finally, its pay back time.

**The next is, I want to say that I'll only update every 1 or 2 weeks because I still have school. But please still review. And just in case, I'll set a goal too, if its already 2 weeks and you people haven't given me 50 reviews, I'll still won't update. Thank you people!  
**


	4. Burden

**Summary : **In a parallel world, Sawada Tsunayoshi lived 16 years of his life by himself. Called by others as Dame-Tsuna, bullied and belittled by others. But never in his life would he expect to receive a mysterious album full of blank pictures. Then, a small event changed it all. He received memories from his other self. His life spins into a different direction. What else would those memories cause?

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, not us.**

* * *

"G-Go-Gokudera..."

Gokudera widened his eyes in recognition. "Jyu-"

"Tsuna!" a voice behind him said.

Tsuna turned his head to that direction. He saw Yamamoto walking toward him, waving his arms.

"Tch."

In the corner of Tsuna's eye, he saw Gokudera walk away from him in large, fast strides.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto stood beside him, took his arm and pulled it up. He looks worried. "Are you okay?"

Tsuna struggled to upright himself. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Yamamoto-san." He looked back at the direction Gokudera went to but saw that he was gone.

"Did something happen, Tsuna? It looks like you know Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto asked, interested.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto in disbelief. "Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, and he looks like he know you too. Why? Don't you know each other?" he tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer 'no' but no sound came out. How could he explain to Yamamoto that he just saw Gokudera in his dreams just earlier?

Yamamoto waited, confused with the silence.

"I..." Tsuna looked in his eyes, his face colored with confusion and pain. "...I honestly don't know."

* * *

Gokudera gritted his teeth, walking fast, almost running to the back of the school.

He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth, he lit it, inhaling the smoke and exhaling it. For a moment, he felt relaxed, but then, he remembered the boy's face again.

_"G-Go-Gokudera..."_

He bit the cigarette and took another breath.

He stopped at the back and leaned on the wall. Then he realized, the boy looked exactly like the one they're trying to get. And Yamamoto called him Tsuna.

...Called him Tsuna...

He felt irritation. He inhaled the air and massaged the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes again, he stared at the cigarette between his fingers.

_"Gokudera-kun, please stop smoking, I don't want you to die early, it's dangerous for your health."_

"The hell..." He gritted his teeth. He straightened up and walked toward class when he heard the bell ring, leaving a cigarette on the ground.

* * *

The next day, things continued as usual, with the exception of Yamamoto coming on almost every break. The dreams still continued and every chance he got, Tsuna looked at the album but nothing changed.

Tsuna sighed, the break just ended and this subject was one of his dreaded, well, he dreads all of the subjects but this one is one of the dangerous. He sighed as he eyed the stove in front of him.

Yes, he's doing home economics class.

It's not like he wanted to.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." a woman's voice called out.

Tsuna looked up and saw Miss Bianchi, wearing a very revealing shirt and short skirt.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you cooking?" she said as she lifted her glasses up a bit.

"Um, sorry Bianchi-sensei, I can't cook." He fidgeted.

"What are you talking about? Anyone can cook. All they need is love." She ended with a dreamy sigh.

_But you can't even cook properly! _Tsuna thought as he eyed the cooking of his teacher with panic, looking at the violet color and the...things that are floating on it.

"Bianchi-sensei, don't even bother! Dame-Tsuna would most likely cut or burn himself if he cooks." One of the boys said, looking for a chance to talk to the teacher. Every one howled in laughter.

Tsuna blushed and risked a glance at his crush and saw Kyoko's back turned. He looked forward again and was surprised to see his teacher walking toward him with a determined face. He felt something bad's going to happen and shivered inwardly.

Bianchi took a casserole and put it on the stove, she turned on the fire and gestured at it while looking at Tsuna. "Start with the water."

Tsuna flinched. "Um, ano, sensei, didn't they say I could cut or burn myself?"

"I don't even care if you die, just do it." She said coolly but calmly.

Tsuna hesitantly put water inside.

"Then put salt."

Tsuna wondered about the recipe but complied.

"Add an octopus."

Tsuna froze. "Eh? But we don't have an octopus here..."

Bianchi handed him a small tank. "Here."

Tsuna peeked in side. "HIIEEE!" And held the tank away from him. Inside the tank is a live octopus and still moving.

"Now put it in." She said calmly like nothing's wrong.

"B-But, its still alive!" Tsuna dropped the tank when the tentacle was too close. "And moving!"

Bianchi furrowed her eyebrows. She picked up the octopus by its neck and dropped it into the casserole. "There, now put in acid."

"...What?"

* * *

Tsuna walked stiffly to the doors, the things that happened earlier were supposed to be a nightmare for him. _Supposed to be._ Unfortunately, he feels like he's been through hell and back and gone to hell again because he thinks that event was still light and not even that scary.

He paused when he's almost near the door and hesitantly peeked out to the left hall to see students walking around on their snacks.

"Hey, Tsuna! What took you so long?" Someone behind him said.

"HIIEEE!" He jumped in fright and immediately looked behind him only to see Yamamoto looking confused.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?" he asked, concerned.

"Please don't scare me like that, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna asked when he calmed himself down.

Yamamoto laughed. "Sorry, I got in the other door."

Tsuna straightened himself. "Um...So...What are we going to do, Yamamoto-san?"

"Eh? I was thinking of what you want to do."

Tsuna blushed. "Well, I don't really have friends...so...I don't know what to do."

Yamamoto stared at him in disbelief. "Really?"

Tsuna blushed more and nodded.

There was silence between them then Yamamoto burst into laughter.

Tsuna looked down. "...Sorry..."

Yamamoto caught his breath and grinned at him. "No, its okay, its not your fault. I was just laughing with why others just doesn't see your personality."

"Eh? What do you mean, Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto smiled at him and dragged him out the classroom, still grinning. "Nothing."

Tsuna was a bit confused but was a bit happy.

They were walking around in random directions, talking with each other. They came to a deserted part of the school when something happened.

"So, he just jumped in front and-"

"Takeshi." Both boys looked behind them to see a boy their age with bark blue hair, almost black, styled to be spiky but pointing downwards and striking dark gold colored mischievous eyes. His height is smaller than Yamamoto but taller than Tsuna.

On his head sat-

Tsuna widened his eyes.

-a baby, in black fedora suit. His eyes gleaming with recognition as he took in Tsuna's appearance.

Tsuna stared at those black orbs, shivering widely as was thinking of the baby last two nights in his dream.

_"We'll always be your family, Tsuna."_

Tsuna covered his mouth.

_You're not now...  
_

He stepped back. He felt the tears coming and willed it back.

Everyone stared at him, Yamamoto in concern, the boy in annoyance and the baby, no one knows.

"I-I have to go." He turned to run but slowed when he heard a voice. He looked back at the baby, his eyes getting wet and turned to go again when he saw his expression.

* * *

Reborn's face looked indifferent but his eyes tell a different story. He was confused.

He looked at the back of the boy who ran, seeing the same situation as when the child gave him that umbrella.

His eyes flashed back to the other boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, his body possessed strong rain flames and is the first choice as the Decimo's rain guardian.

The boy looked ready to run after the other but didn't do it. His eyes keep flashing to Ryouma and to the direction the other kid went to. Reborn hurriedly said his proposal before the kid decides to go after him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." The boy turned to look at him. "Would you become Ryouma's guardian?"

Yamamoto stared at Ryouma and back at him. "Guardian?"

"Yes, become the requiem rain that washes away the blood spilled, squaring the account of battle. That is the duty of the rain guardian." He said, his voice laced with seriousness.

Yamamoto just looked at them before his eyes filled with determination, at that moment, Reborn knew he's not thinking of the offer. "I'm sorry, kid. I-I'll think about it." His eyes darted to the place the other boy ran to. He backed away a step. "Sorry, I really need to go. See you later." He turned and ran before anyone could speak.

"Geez, what's with those two? They're weird." Ryouma said in annoyance. The bell rang. "Shi-" He stopped suddenly when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked at him. "I'll just go..."

Reborn jumped down from his head and stood at the window. He pulled his hat down as Ryouma ran to the next class.

His memories drifted back to before the boy turned to look at him straight in the eye.

_He looked at the boy, he saw the hurt in his eyes as he ran away. Without thinking about it, he whispered quietly._

_"Not yet."  
_

_The boy slowed down and turned to look at him straight in the eyes. He read what's in it, even though the boy was unconscious about it, it echoed through his mind.  
_

_His eyes read hope.  
_

_It said that its waiting..._

"Leon." The chameleon crawled into his waiting hand, turning into a cellphone.

The ring came immediately and somebody picked up the phone. "Reborn-san?"

"Get me the copies of all the student's files in Namimori High School."

"Y-Yessir." Reborn hang up.

Whatever is up with that child, he's going to find out about it.

_"Not yet."_

* * *

Yamamoto looked left and right, going down the stairs and circling the place and going up again till he reached the rooftop. The bell rang minutes ago, but he didn't care. He opened the door to the rooftop and stepped out.

The rooftop looked bright and spacy, almost looking like the one they had in middle school.

_A flash of an image lit up his mind, that of a rooftop with students eating and creating noise, Yamamoto's laugh echoed through the air along with some other._

For a second, he felt like they were actually at that place, the laughs, the real smiles, his friends. But he heard a sob somewhere along that dream, and he realized, that it's just his hallucination. He snapped out of it and headed to where the sob came from.

He went at the back and saw Tsuna crouched in the corner like a ball, making small whimpers and sobs. Yamamoto walked carefully in front of him and crouched, he placed a hand on his head and when Tsuna looked up, he saw his smiling face. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Eh?" Tsuna realized the position he was in and wiped his tears hastily. "Sorry for troubling you like this, Yamamoto-san. Where..."

Yamamoto, still worried, became confused as to what's Tsuna going to say next. But he didn;t continue it so he decided to ask. "Where...what?"

"Ah...nothing." _I was going to ask where the others are, but I don't know who the 'others' are. _"Let's go, Yamamoto-san, the teacher might ask where we are."

"Are you sure, Tsuna? We could skip class for now."

Tsuna thought of what would happen to them if Hibari would caught them skipping class and cringed. He attempted a laugh. "I think we should go."

Yamamoto helped Tsuna stand up and gave him a smile and a worried glance. "Sure."

* * *

Tsuna felt the bell ring before he heard it. It's been like that for a while now, he always feels something is going to happen before it did. He didn't know when it started but its bothering him a bit. He never felt like this before, almost like...almost like his intuition is too strong...

He immediately grabbed his bento from his bag and ran out the room, thinking he's causing Yamamoto too much trouble. He ran through the corridors and up the stairway, he paused, panting.

When he looked up, he was facing a door he's seen before and realized he's in front of the rooftop. He opened the door hesitantly, looked around and saw no one there. He dropped on the side and looked down, spotting the students walking around and staying on one place, eating with their friends. He looked at them jealously.

He suddenly spotted an orange haired girl, walking with two girls, laughing. They stopped under a shade of the tree and sat down and started eating.

Kyoko suddenly looked up from her seat and spotted a brown haired boy looking down at them from the roof, her golden eyes clashed with his warm brown ones.

Tsuna blushed and immediately averted his eyes, he stared at his bento for a while. From the corner of his eyes, he saw someone stir from the top of the roof, he looked up and saw the tip of a gakuran jacket fluttering.

Kyoya lay sleeping on the top of the roof and heard the rooftop doors opening, he ignored it, of course, if it weren't for the herbivorous familiar atmosphere that keeps annoying him everyday since that time he fought-or rather punished- the herbivore that keeps appearing in his visions. He felt a stare on him and sat up to look down at the herbivore who attempted to do that.

He saw the brown haired pathetic herbivore looking at him curiously. "What are you doing here, herbivore?"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. "Uh..." He looked down again at his bento. "...Eating lunch?"

Hibari stared. "What happened to you, herbivore?"

Tsuna snapped his head up. "...What...happened...to me?"

"Nothing." He lay back again.

There was silence.

Tsuna took his chopsticks and ate an egg roll. "Um, Hibari-san, do you have anything to eat?"

Hibari didn't answer. Tsuna sweatdropped. He fidgeted uneasily.

"None."

"Eh?"

"I'm not eating."

"Oh. You could have my bento if you like."

Hibari sat up. He raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Tsuna's stomach growled, he blushed.

Hibari nodded, "No need."

"Sorry."

Hibari lay again. He frowned when he felt a presence, two actually

_Maybe I shouldn't disturb him..._ Tsuna just ate his bento silently.

* * *

Gokudera eavesdropped through the door. A moment ago, when the bell rang, he saw Tsuna running out of the classroom before anyone else did. Of course, he followed but lost him midway. He looked for him for a while and found out he's up the roof. When he's already up there, he paused outside when he heard the boy talking to the bastard of a prefect.

He leaned on the door.

_"Um, Hibari-san, do you have anything to eat?"_

_"None."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I'm not eating."_

_"Oh. You could have my bento if you like."_

At that moment, Gokudera have the overwhelming feeling to kick the door open, jump out and yell at the guy. Fortunately, someone stopped him before he did that.

"Gokudera-kun?" Unfortunately, it was Yamamoto.

Gokudera looked down the stairs, where Yamamoto stood looking at him.

"What are you doing here, Gokudera-kun?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business. What are you doing here?" Gokudera glared at him.

"I was looking for Tsuna and thought he must be here."

Gokudera frowned. "How the hell did you know he's here?"

Yamamoto laughed. "I don't know too. I just took a guess! Why? Is he there?"

"Che. Why don't you see for yourself?" He stepped down the stairs, planning to go now that there's a lot of people interfering the plans.

As he passed by Yamamoto, "Gokudera-kun, why don't you eat with us? It would be more fun that way! The more the merrier, right?" His cheerful voice echoed to his ears.

Gokudera frowned more and faced him. "I'd rather eat by myself today." _An__d I don't want to see that kid for now._

"Are you sure?"

"Isn't that boy waiting for you?"

Yamamoto gave him a worried look. "We'll wait for you, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera widened his eyes, thinking of the double meaning behind the words. He gritted his teeth and turned away before Yamamoto could say anything else.

Yamamoto watched Gokudera disappear from the corner. He frowned then smiled. "Gokudera-kun must have been really busy." He turned and opened the door. "Yoh, Tsuna!" He greeted.

Tsuna looked up and widened his eyes. "Yamamoto-san! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you in your classroom, I didn't see you there so I looked for you all over the school. I guess you're here."

Tsuna looked at him guiltily. "Sorry for the trouble, Yamamoto-san, you shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been your friend."

"Oh." Yamamoto felt sadness wash over him. "Then..." He trailed off.

"I'm really sorry, Yamamoto-san. I understand." He bowed his head down.

"Tsuna..."

"I need to go." Tsuna sped off pass Yamamoto, whose frozen from his words.

_It hurts..._

Yamamoto heard the door slam behind him before he felt tears flow from his cheeks.

_Why? Why doesn't Tsuna want to be my friend?_

_Is it annoyance?  
_

_Am I bothering him?  
_

_How did we became friends anyways?  
_

He remembered the time where he handed him that test paper and then they started walking to detention, Yamamoto talking to him as Tsuna just listened.

_I just assumed we were friends..._

_It's all a lie. _

* * *

Tsuna ran down the stairs as hot, wet tears streamed down his eyes.

He remembered what happened earlier, replayed it again and again in his mind.

He felt the pain in his chest growing.

He doesn't want to do that but he had to.

_This is for Yamamoto, Tsuna. He can't be your friend, you'll only be a burden to him._ He thought to himself, convincing him that he was right at what he did.

_If you became friends with him, you'll only bring him down._

But something kept nagging him from the back of his mind. That something's going to happen. Something terribly bad.

He stopped when he's already at the bathroom and panted. He looked the door and leaned on it, sliding down to the floor. His cries and sobs echoed in the bathroom as he attempted to calm himself down.

_"Tsuna..."_

He looked up and around the room for the voice.

_"...Is there something wrong?"_

Yamamoto's voice sounded worried, but he's not there.

_They were walking down the streets of Namimori side by side in their middle school uniforms. Gokudera looked at Tsuna. "Jyuudaime, will something happen?"  
_

_"Eh? No, I'm just...worried."  
_

_"Worried? Why?" Yamamoto asked.  
_

_"I just...I don't want you to get caught up with this, Yamamoto-kun."  
_

_"You mean the game?"  
_

_"It's not a game, you baseball-idiot! This is dangerous, a matter of life and death!"  
_

_"I'm glad you're worried for me, Tsuna."  
_

_Tsuna blushed.  
_

_"You should be grateful of that, baseball-idiot."  
_

_"Thanks, Tsuna! And...it's okay, I could protect you, I'm going to train hard for that."  
_

_Tsuna slowed into a stop. "That's not what I meant, Yamamoto-kun, you..." he bit his lip. "You have a whole future ahead of you, something not as dangerous as this, you could be a pro at baseball. I...I don't know what to do if something happens-"  
_

_"It's okay, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled at him. "Ever since I met you, all of you, I felt like I could do better..."  
_

_Tsuna's eyes widened.  
_

_"When you saved me, I felt that I could trust you and be a real friend. So, I thank you for that."  
_

_Yamamoto looked at him. "Thank you, Tsuna, for all you've done."  
_

_Gokudera said seriously, "Don't worry about us, Jyuudaime, you should worry about yourself. We could take care of ourselves. And if by chance, baseball-idiot here-" He glared at Yamamoto. "-weakened, I could protect him. If I can't do that, I would fail as your right-hand man."  
_

_Yamamoto laughed. "It's okay, Tsuna, we're your family,_ right?"

"WHY?"

Tsuna cried harder. "THESE MEMORIES AREN'T MINE!"

He sobbed more.

"Please...I don't want this...It hurts me...I don't want those memories if they weren't real..."

He hugged his knees.

"...We're not a family."

_"Not yet."_

* * *

**After days and days (weeks) of writing multiple stories (three actually). I finally finished this. I'm so sorry for updating so late!**

**Wah! I also have that fricking interview!  
**

**(*turns away from computer* Mom? Could you arrange an interview for me with my uncle? Thanks!)  
**

**Sorry! Really! I also need to do the other story so thanks!  
**

**Remember to review!  
**

**Ciao!  
**


	5. Betrayal

**Summary : **In a parallel world, Sawada Tsunayoshi lived 16 years of his life by himself. Called by others as Dame-Tsuna, bullied and belittled by others. But never in his life would he expect to receive a mysterious album full of blank pictures. Then, a small event changed it all. He received memories from his other self. His life spins into a different direction. What else would those memories cause?

**Okay, I know I'm an idiot. I'm the great, great idiot-sama that even forgot how many _months_ I didn't update. Yeah, I know. Just can't help it! I'm so lazy, then, even though I had it all planned out, everything always spirals out of control! Then there's the planned camping that goes unplanned and all those books...Oh, and the play our whole class is preparing which I am sometimes absent too because of the changing weather sickness I have...  
**

**Just...enjoy! And I also don't own Akira Amano's-youfreakingcompleteditdamnyo u- Kaatekyo Hitman Reborn, let's just hope she makes another book about Reborn and Tsuna and the Vongola Family again, shall we?**

* * *

Tsuna took out his outdoor shoes from his locker. He slowly put them on and proceeded to exit to the courtyard.

_Did I…Did I do the right thing?_

He felt tears coming to his eyes again.

"…_I shouldn't be your friend…"_

He looked up to the dark sky when he felt droplets of rain. He remembered that he gave his umbrella to the baby and smiled sadly.

_What does the rain feel now?_

* * *

Yamamoto stepped out of the classroom, his head down. His eyes blank as he stared at the ground.

"_Yamamoto!"_

He quickly looked up, eyes lit up with hope when he thought heard the voice of Tsuna. But running up to him is a classmate of his and his hope quickly died down.

"Yamamoto! Baseball's canceled today, they said it's going to rain, I think there might be a storm." He said worriedly.

Yamamoto looked at his classmate in quiet shock.

"Yamamoto?"

Composing himself, he gave a grin to him, but it came out as a strained smile. "Thanks for telling me. I need to go home now, anyways." Not waiting for a reply, he turned around and walked, his chest filled with pain, his other hope, gone. And suddenly, he was running, through the halls, down the stairs, just to get away from everything.

He stopped just as he reached the lockers and saw others looking at him. He looked at them each in the eye with a blank expression and walked past them to his locker. He took his outdoor shoes, and put his indoor shoes on.

He heard the whispers behind him as he walked to the door, his eyes on his feet. _Fake, it's not real, he doesn't like you. _He clenched his fists.

Just as he stepped out of the doors, he saw the light brownish earth darken with droplets of water. He numbly took an umbrella from his bag, his eyes still down as he opened it. When he raised the umbrella and his gaze, his eyes widened.

Standing on the center of the courtyard, stood Tsuna, his hair and clothes almost drenched in rain. His eyes were closed as his head was tilted up to the sky, almost enjoying the rain.

"Tsu…na…" _It's all a lie…being a friend…all of it's a lie…_

Multiple students passed him, running, walking, holding umbrellas, some have bags over their heads, but all of them were ignored, Yamamoto is stuck in his world.

_I know it's all a lie…But still…_

Rain poured hard, hitting Tsuna's forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, giving Yamamoto an illusion of him crying. Yamamoto raised a hand to reach him, his mouth opened. "Tsu-"

…_I want him to be my friend…_

But the rain drenched boy turned away from him, not even sparing a glance as he ran out the school to the streets and disappearing from Yamamoto's sight.

Yamamoto, his hand still raised, looked at the spot where Tsuna disappeared.

…_But I guess…we can never be…_

* * *

"Sawada...Tsunayoshi..." his black eyes narrowed in recognition as he eyes the picture of the boy. "It's that idiot Iemitsu's son..."

Reborn frowned. He remembered the time when the young boy gave the umbrella to him.

"He already has his intuition..." Taking the picture, he hid folded it and hid it in his pocket. Looking up at the darkened sky, he whispered, "This is dangerous..."

* * *

Gokudera stood by the alley looking at the small puddle of rain water as rings appeared on it from the rain, his back on the wall as he waited for his target. He closed his eyes, ran a hand through his damp hair and sighed.

"Hayato…"

"What?"

"He's coming."

His eyes snapped open and stared at his sister, her face covered by goggles, pink hair dripping with water. He heard a faint running from few meters away. He nodded at her and straightened. "I'll take care of him."

Bianchi gave a swift nod and stepped back.

Gokudera listened till the footsteps became closer before coming out of the corner. He raised his eyes to look at the target…

…and froze.

The brunette was soaking wet, not one part of him is dry. But what shocked him more is that he's crying. Others would probably not notice and would shrug it off as the rain, but somehow, Gokudera knew better. Tsuna's shoulders were trembling, his cheeks pink and his eyes puffy from crying.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Gokudera-san!" He harshly wiped his tears with his hands. "S-Sorry, w-what are you doing-" He stopped as a hand struck behind his neck. "Goku…dera…san?" His eyes widened, focusing on Gokudera's face before it became glassy and slowly closed.

Gokudera watched as his body hit the ground, and he saw, standing behind the fallen Tsuna, is Bianchi. Then he felt anger. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at her.

Bianchi's eyes bore no emotion. "You were taking too long, Hayato."

"That doesn't mean you have to do that! Didn't I tell you I could take care of it?!" He grabbed the front of her shirt and pushed her to the wall. "Didn't I?! Then what the hell did you do?!"

"You're letting your emotions overtake you, Hayato."

Gokudera's eyes widened, then dulled a little. "No, it didn't." His grip on her shirt loosened.

"It did, Hayato. Those dreams you've been having, it affects you, and it affects the whole family." Bianchi put her hand on his' and slowly removed it from his hold.

"No." He said firmly. "I'll show you, I could do this." His emeralds glared at hers as he stepped back.

"Then do it, Hayato, do it for the family."

No one spoke a word as the rain poured all around them, its loud whispers almost drowning out most of the sounds. Gokudera turned away from her and stared at Tsuna's form, his face flashed with hurt before it disappeared. He walked near the unconscious body and hesitatingly picked it up, wincing as their skins touched. He turned to glare at his sister. She gave him a nod and walked away to the other direction, her boots clacking on the road as she walked to an unknown way.

Gokudera scowled, he swung the unconscious form of Tsuna over his shoulder and followed her. Unfortunately, the rain wasn't helping when he tried to find out where they're supposed to go. It only poured harder as they jumped on the roofs and waved along the streets. The first thing he truly noticed is that they were out of the streets because of the traces of trees around them, thickening and thinning till they arrived in a clearing.

An old abandoned warehouse stood in the middle, rubble and dirt lay around. But still, it left a sense of security, only two entrances could be found and a wide space where no enemies could possibly hide.

"Where the hell are we?" Gokudera asked suspiciously.

"I prepared this for the mission a couple of days ago." She answered casually as she threw open the gates.

Gokudera nodded and followed her inside. The roof sheltered them from the rain but it was almost the same as inside, dark and a bit dirty, the only difference are the two chairs on the middle and a rope.

"Put him there." Bianchi motioned to one of the chairs as she closed the gates, making the place darker than it is. "Tie him up, too."

Gokudera froze for a moment but recovered and hesitatingly tied him.

When Bianchi looked back at her brother, she raised an eyebrow at the scene. "What did you do?"

Gokudera, still scowling, replied back in an irritated voice. "I tied him up, what else?"

Bianchi frowned. "In that way?"

Gokudera looked at the hostage and pink slightly colored his cheeks but he managed to compose himself. He looked away quickly and stubbornly replied. "Yeah, we can't have him too uncomfortable."

Bianchi sighed and stared at the scene. Tsuna is still unconscious and _tied_ but the only problem is that it doesn't looked much like tied, more like the rope is around his arms and hanging limply on his lap. "Isn't that _too_ comfortable, Hayato?"

Now, Gokudera really blushed. "Then tie him yourself!" Then he started to walk outside. "I'm just going to look the around."

Bianchi just stared at his back and sighed as she did the work herself.

* * *

"Ugh…" Tsuna groaned from the headache he received. His head is pounding as he tried to make sense what happened to him. He first felt something around his arms and immediately thought of a snake but dismissed it. His clothes felt strangely damp and cold. _What happened?_

As he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed is the rope tying him down on the chair he was sitting on. "HIIEEEE!" He shrieked loudly and almost fell back.

"Oh, good, you're awake." A voice stated from his right, a woman's, alluring yet familiar.

Tsuna stared at the dark place where he heard the voice, squinting fearfully. "W-Who are y-you?"

Suddenly, blurry pale pink-green eyes stared back at him. Tsuna gulped quietly from fright and his hands started to get clammy. The person stepped out of the dark and Tsuna gasped in surprise.

"B-Bianchi-sensei?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." She replied with a curt nod.

"Is he awake?" Another voice echoed inside the place that Tsuna identified as an abandoned warehouse.

But Tsuna tensed at the sound of the voice, he knew that voice, it's been in his dreams sometime. His head snapped forward to look at the boy who just came in and his eyes widened. "Gokudera-san?" He whispered.

Gokudera flinched but calmed himself the next second as his emerald eyes met the brown ones. He walked up to them until he was right in front of his hostage.

Tsuna couldn't believe it, Gokudera and Bianchi, him tied down to a chair. "No…" he whispered quietly.

Gokudera looked down guiltily, ready for the accusations, the betrayal that is going to get hurled at him.

"No…you can't be…" Tsuna began to tremble. "…Please, get away…escape now…"

Gokudera frowned, not understanding the words, confused. It was Bianchi who asked the question. "What do you mean, Tsunayoshi?"

"You should run now! I-If the kidnapper catches you- I don't know what to do! Go! Leave me!"

Gokudera blinked at the words and locked eyes with Tsuna, the caramels looked really worried. "You…you think we're victims?"

Bianchi shared a look with Gokudera but their faces remained blank. Bianchi walked over to Tsuna and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're not kidnapped, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked at her, bewildered. "Wha-What do you mean?"

Bianchi frowned. "How dense, do you really think we're one of the hostages? Haven't you thought of us being the kidnappers? Do you really trust us that much, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera who kept his head down and is looking to another direction. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I-I don't understand…"

"What do you not understand, Tsunayoshi?"

"W-Why? No…this is a joke, isn't it?" Tsuna forced out a laugh. "I bet everyone's hiding somewhere and this is all a game, right?"

No one replied. Bianchi just stared at him while Gokudera gritted his teeth.

"Right?..." Tsuna whispered desperately. Still, neither of the two answered. "B-But…But why?...Why would you do this?"

Bianchi sighed and stepped back, she circled him, still keeping her eye on Tsuna. "Because of your blood." she answered.

"My…blood? Why? A-Are you- Are you going to s-sacrifice me for something?"

"None of that. Hayato will explain it to you." Bianchi paused and stared at Gokudera, who froze.

Gokudera clenched his fists. He glared at his sister but didn't look at Tsuna, afraid to see what he fears. "Your blood…is the blood of Vongola."

Silence echoed in the place.

"Vongola? Wha-What is that?"

"It's a mafia group. The most influential famiglia in the world. Our…enemy."

Tsuna didn't reply for a moment, unable to make the word sink in. "Mafia?"

"Yes, an organized group participating in illegal activities, mafia, family, guns, and death. And you-" He glared at Tsuna. "-You are a descendant of Vongola Primo, Boss of the Vongola." He looked away shamefully again. His eyes narrowed a little.

"I'm…a descendant? No…that's not true, dad…yeah, dad must've done something, he must've done something again." Tsuna trembled once again, not from fear, but from anger.

"Your father…Sawada Iemitsu, right?" Bianchi asked.

"That bastard, what did he do? What has he done now?" Tsuna said, glaring at the ground.

"…Nothing."

That stopped Tsuna as he looked back up to Bianchi. "What?"

"He has done nothing. But...Tsunayoshi, do you know who your father is?"

"Of course, he's a man who always leaves us, who always abandons us just for that company!*" He said angrily, then he looked at them with confusion. "Why?"

"Did you know his true position?"

Tsuna frowned deeply at the questions. "No, what position?"

"Before Iemitsu...married your mother, he was being trained as one of the possible Outside Adviser to Nono, the Ninth, currently the boss of Vongola."

Tsuna almost chocked on his own spit after he heard those words. "What?!"

Both Gokudera and Bianchi frowned at him. "Yes, he was to be the Outside Adviser, the most potential one. Do you know the meaning of that, Tsunayoshi?"

"No, more than that, what do you-"

"Your father was a powerful man, Tsunayoshi. He had equal power to the boss, before he refused for the sake of his family."

Tsuna was speechless. _My father? Powerful? That useless father who puts the company in front of his family and comes home rarely and just gets drunk?_

"But why do you have to drag me in? This is his fault, not mine! I-" He started looking at different directions, hoping to find answers in his thoughts.

"Don't you understand what we said?" Gokudera yelled, his eyes in a storm of fury. "You have the blood of Vongola, your father is The Outside Advisor! Why can't you understand that you're one of the potential heirs to the Famiglia and we could kill you right here, right now!" He paused for a moment as his eyes widened at what he said.

Tsuna looked back at him in horror. "No…I'm useless...I can't be...Father didn't-I…I don't want to-"

"N-No, that's n-not-" Gokudera tried to take his words back.

"That is true, Tsunayoshi. We could kill you or spare you, either way, you'll get caught up more with us. Whether we fail or not." Bianchi calmly stated.

"Aneki!" Enraged, Gokudera turned and tried to stop his sister.

"Shut up, Hayato. He should understand it, sooner or later, he'll be dragged into this dark world and whatever he does, wherever he goes, he won't escape because of his blood. Before Nono took out their Family Tree, you were never known to exist as a heir. Nono took notice of you immediately but changed his mind when he noticed someone else. But in the end, you, Tsunayoshi, are still a heir to the Vongola." She answered back with a glare.

"You-" Gokudera narrowed his eyes, threatening his sister.

"Just drop it, Hayato, I just told the truth which you can't give to him." Bianchi sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll call father." She turned around and started to walk away from them into a secluded area.

Gokudera is fuming, still angry but he gave up from the words and decided to drop it, knowing it is the truth. He glanced at Tsuna who was still frozen from shock at the words and Gokudera frowned guiltily. Noticing himself overtaken by emotions, he hastily turned away from Tsuna and sat on the other chair just a few feet in front of Tsuna, forcing himself to sleep.

But he couldn't, instead, he heard voices from the other side of the room.

"We have him." Bianchi said. There was silence. "Yes, we are." Another. "Not yet, we're pinpointing the time for a few hours from now." This silence was longer. "Yes, we could. I know. We'll be fine."

Gokudera snorted lightly at the words. _Is the old fart worried? Ha! Like hell! That man won't even get worried even if I get kidnapped or killed, he didn't even get worried when mom… _He frowned at the turn of his thoughts. _Mom…_

He suddenly yawned quietly as he felt sleep coming to him. His eyes started to drop and his arms started to feel numb. As he closed his eyes, he thought he saw Tsuna crying.

* * *

"_We worked hard to earn this."_

"_I want the power to protect my friends."_

"_If it means inheriting their sins, I'll…I'll destroy Vongola!"_

"_Gokudera-kun, you could have some of my lunch if you like."_

"_Gokudera-kun, are you okay?"_

"_Gokudera-kun?"_

* * *

_Screaming…There's someone screaming…_

"…No...Stop it...I don't want this…"

_Someone's in pain…Gokudera-san?_

"Hayato...Hayato..."

Tsuna heard Bianchi's voice, sounding like it's so far away.

"Hayato…imagining it…Hayato…HAYATO!"

His hearing cleared, voices, loud and panicking. Slowly he opened his eyes, at first it was blurry, hazy colors jumping.

"MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS MEMORIES!" Gokudera's voice yelled.

Then his vision sharpened, becoming clearer till he could see Gokudera kneeling on the ground, his hands covering his ears, his eyes tightly shut, hearing and seeing things they cannot.

"Gokudera…san? What?"

"STOP IT NOW!" Gokudera raised his right hand and curled it to a fist. Tsuna watched with wide eyes as it slammed to the ground.

A loud crack echoed in the room as Gokudera suddenly quieted. Then a loud groan, Bianchi rushed forward immediately and knelt beside her brother. "Hayato, listen to me, there isn't much time-"

Tsuna found himself yelling words in worry. "Gokudera-san! Gokudera-san!"

"-Vongola will be coming in a few minutes-" Bianchi rushed with her words as she calmly took out some medical supplies and small bandages.

"Gokudera-san, are you okay?" Tsuna kept yelling at him, helpless and worried.

Gokudera winced as Bianchi cleaned the wounds on his knuckles. "I'm fine." He replied calmly and slapped Bianchi's hand away, wincing as he did so.

"Are you really okay, Hayato?" Bianchi asked worriedly as she took his hands again and moved to bandage it.

"I'm fine." He said.

"You might not be able to move your hands properly, Hayato. Maybe we should abandon the mission-"

"I'M FINE." Gokudera glared at his sister. "We are not abandoning the mission."

Bianchi frowned at him but didn't reply.

Tsuna stared at Gokudera's hands and his eyes slowly moved at his face. "Gokudera-san…" Emerald eyes met his in response. "What…What happened?"

Gokudera's gaze moved down to the floor, looking at the dent on the cement his earlier punch left, remembering the things he saw and heard. He looked back at Tsuna and replied, "None of your business."

"But...But what about your hand?"

Gokudera gave a glance at his hand. "What about it?"

"But how..."

"You won't be able to fight, Hayato." Bianchi also stared at his hand, still holding it.

"Fight?" Tsuna questioned with disbelief.

Gokudera slapped Bianchi's hand away and stood up. He glared at her. "I could still fight."

Bianchi didn't reply for a moment. Then she also stood up. "Suit yourself." She said, knowing she won't be able to change his decision. She walked away and sat on a chair a few feet from Tsuna.

Looking away, Gokudera flexed his hand and fingers once more and frowned.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuna asked as he looked down at his lap.

Gokudera looked at him. "Didn't you understand? Because you are-"

"I know that." Gokudera shut his mouth and scowled. Tsuna looked up at him and met his eyes. "Why are you, Gokudera-san, doing this? Why do you _have_ to do this?"

Seeing the intensity in his eyes, Gokudera thought that he must've seen his eyes turn orange for a second, but shook it off as his imagination. He met Bianchi's eyes briefly, warning him but he answered anyway. "Because of my pride."

* * *

_"To serve Jyuudaime!"_

* * *

"Pride?" Tsuna asked.

"To prove my worth to be the heir of our Famiglia." _And not a bastard son._

* * *

_"To prove my worth of being Jyuudaime's right-hand man!"_

* * *

Gokudera frowned. _What the hell are those words?_

"That's all?"

Irritation flared up from inside Gokudera. "That's all?" _He thinks he understands it? He thinks he understands my shame?_ "You won't understand, you will never understand." His voice was calm, but he knew the danger in his tone.

"I know. I know I won't." Tsuna said calmly, his eyes didn't leave his'. "I would never understand. But you're worried about that?"

* * *

_"Jyuudaime, if I win, the tide will change! Please leave this to me! I can do this much!"_

* * *

Gokudera widened his eyes, he knows this, he's heard it before.

"Think, Gokudera-san, why do you think you're fighting?" Tsuna's gaze melted with warmth but Gokudera froze. ""Isn't it for the happy memories? Isn't it for your friends? Your family?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "...Isn't it for the snow fight and the fireworks?"

* * *

_"Why do you think we're fighting?"_

* * *

_This is impossible. This is not possible. This can't be possible._ Gokudera tried to deny the scene, but it can't help that a memory that's not his passed his mind.

* * *

_He rolled over, his body in pain. He glared painfully at the kid below him. The blonde kid grinned maniacally at him. "I'm going to win." He said._

_They both rolled over, now, the boy is on top and he's below, both not letting go of the rings attached to a chain around their necks.  
_

_"You bastard!" Gokudera yelled at him._

_"Ring..." The blonde mumbled. "Ring..."  
_

_"Give up already!"_ Damn it, I don't have any strength left. _"Just die!"_

_An electronic voice sounded in the room. "It is almost the promised time."  
_

_The ring glimmered for a moment. Sirens echoed. An explosion._

* * *

"Hayato, they're here."

Gokudera jumped away from his sister's voice, moving away from his position from beside the entrance. He panted for a second before glaring back at Bianchi's surprised stare. "Who's here?"

"The Vongola."

Gokudera closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes again and nodded back with determination. "Let's go."

An explosion was triggered. Bianchi nodded back. "Let's." she mumbled. They moved to the entrance just as another explosion sounded.

Gokudera leaned back slightly.

* * *

_"Think, Gokudera-san, why do you think you're fighting?"_

* * *

He leaned forward, pushed and started running to the front lines, taking out his dynamites and swiftly lighting them. A movement to his left, his eyes caught it before he threw the lit dynamite.

Explosions, more explosions. Yells of orders and screams of pain.

His hand moved to his pocket, taking out multiple bombs of small sizes, scattering them on the ground. His movements calm yet swift as he moved to another group, hearing the explosions one by one.

* * *

_"I can't back down now even if I die!"_

* * *

His right hand ached, it throbbed painfully but he took no notice of it, concentrating only on the man in front of him who dared mess with him.

"Give it your best shot!"

He flicked his wrist and threw the bomb, but the enemy deflected it, grinning as he did so. "Is that all you can do?"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, taking out some more of his dynamites. "You think so?"

He threw it at the left and as expected, the man moved to the right. He saw Gokudera smirk suddenly.

The explosion took the man by surprise and he tried to get back. He survived and glared at Gokudera, furious. "YOU BRAT!"

The smirk was wiped off Gokudera's face the next second. He calmly took out more of his dynamites as the man tried to recover but Gokudera didn't give him a chance. He threw the bombs with exact precision and timing, planning his movements and doing it exactly as he planned, hitting the man more, a miracle that he survived. But not all are according to what he thought.

His right hand suddenly stiffened and he threw the dynamite but the timing was off and the direction wrong. The man slapped the bomb away and it disappeared in the forest behind him before it activated.

"Tch." Gokudera fixed his composure and took out more dynamite.

"Heh." The man grinned again, stood up and rushed to Gokudera. Fast, faster than Gokudera expected. He slammed into Gokudera, earning a satisfying groan as Gokudera let go of his dynamites.

The weapons scattered on the ground, all around them. Yet the dynamites were already lit. Both saw it, both scrambled to get out of the way, pushing and pulling at each other.

* * *

_'How could I forget? I couldn't see my life in front of me.'_

* * *

The explosion was triggered. They were both hit but the man took most of the damage as he was behind Gokudera, he fell unconscious while Gokudera was thrown to the ground, the stones scratching him and bruising him.

He moaned in pain as he heard ringing in his ears and his vision hazy. He could hear a faint call near him, yelling and suddenly, the ringing subsided and returned to the shouts and the sound of destruction around him. "...What?" he whispered to the person who tried to help him.

* * *

_"Is dying for me really worth it?"_

* * *

"Hayato! Hayato! Are you okay?" Bianchi took his arm as he groaned. She observed it for a minute before telling him, "Your shoulder, does it hurt?"

Gokudera flinched before nodding.

Bianchi bit her lip. "And your ribs?"

He noticed the pain come to him. "Cracked...some..." He grinned a little. "Is it...over?"

Smiling, she hauled his arm to her shoulder and trudged their way to the warehouse. "For now."

* * *

He felt them in his intuition before he spotted them. Tsuna cast a grateful stare as he spotted the two walking, his eyes almost filled with tears. "I'm...so glad." A smile came to his mouth as the siblings reached the entrance. Then, his eyes subconsciously landed on their injuries and his grateful look turned into horror.

Gokudera has his usual scowl on his face as he saw the expression of the brunette. He looked at his injuries and back at him.

"Sit here, I'll treat you." Bianchi placed Gokudera on the chair in front of Tsuna so both of them are face to face. She left to look for the medicines.

The two who were left alone stared at each other in silence. Gokudera broke it. "What?" He asked rudely.

Tsuna looked down on his lap. Feeling the tears come to his eyes. "Please...stop this..."

Gokudera tensed but relaxed the next second. "Why?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"Your pride is not worth it. Risking your life like this...it's just wrong..." His voice wavered.

Gokudera looked at the boy in front of him, his eyes melting in sadness. "I know..." he whispered silently. _I couldn't see it...My life..._

Then he heard a click behind him and his brain registered it as...

...a gun.

"Don't move." A voice behind him said. Gokudera scowled but obeyed, knowing he would lose his life if he did so, he cast a glance at Tsuna and saw that he was staring at them with frightened eyes. He growled silently, cursing himself. _Shit, how could I not notice it? Here I am, thinking, while the enemies moved behind me and ambushed us. _He looked around the warehouse, hoping to see a hint of pink hair but didn't see one. _Aneki!_ he yelled in his head.

"Free him. Quickly." The man behind him barked orders and two men rushed at Tsuna.

"Wait...you can't...please, release Gokudera-san...he hasn't done anything wrong..." Tsuna pleaded at them as they cut the ropes that were binding him. He looked worriedly at Gokudera and back at the man behind him. "Please..." He stood up from his seat, trembling as he did so. All of a sudden, he knelt and bowed on the floor. "Please..." He cried as tears streamed down his eyes

The other men stopped what they're doing and stared dumbfounded at the boy. Gokudera's eyes widened and he was quickly filled with rage. "YOU DAMN KID, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? STAND UP!" He was immediately restrained by strong hands as he tried to stand up, pushing him down to the floor and holding his injured arm to the back. Still, he shouted at the brunette. "DAMN IT, STAND UP!"

"G-Gokudera-san?!" Tsuna looked up as he heard grunts and groans of those who were trying to restrain him. "But-"

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera glared at Tsuna, who let out a small "Hiee...". "Leave me." He narrowed his eyes. "This is my own life, not yours, I could do everything I want with it."

The brunette froze for a moment and tightened his fist.

"You idiot..." Tsuna glared back and Gokudera gasped at what he saw.

_His eyes...They're..._

"Vongola Primo..." The man who earlier pointed the gun behind him and is now restraining him, whispered.

"You think you're going to die in front of me...you think you're being a hero... Just because you want to die for your pride doesn't mean I don't have a say in it..." Slowly, he stood up and looked down at him. "You're my friend, Gokudera-san, I consider you one even though you did all those things. So just let me help you..." His eyes turned back into those usual brown eyes as he smiled. "Okay?"

Gokudera blinked at the sudden change, speechless. "But..." he managed to whisper.

Tsuna didn't hear him and looked at the enemy one by one with determination. "I want you all to lower your weapons-"

* * *

_"It's the only way to save everyone."_

* * *

"-Any issues concerning the argument here will be settled without any harm coming to the occupants of this room-"

* * *

_"If attending the meeting is the only way-"_

* * *

"-Anyone should be safe and calm. No one would sacrifice anyone, no would shoot and no one would-"

* * *

_"-I just hope no one would-"_

* * *

**"-die."** Tsuna blinked disbelievingly at the words that flowed out of his mouth unconsciously. It was full of confidence, full of harmony and full of order, almost like he himself was ordering them with a leadership like quality.

All of the occupants slowly lowered their weapons, looking at each other with doubt in their eyes but nevertheless, following the brunette. Gokudera himself is stunned at the actions of the boy that he didn't notice that he was hauled to his feet by the man behind him.

Tsuna flinched when he noticed that all the men inside the room were staring at him, somehow like waiting for orders. He blushed and looked away. "A-Anyway, w-we shouldn't f-fight or kill each o-other...I mean, n-none of us did a-anything wrong a-and I forgive Gokudera-san f-for what he d-did..." he trailed off.

The leader frowned and raised a hand, unconsciously thinking of his times when he was still studying. Tsuna fidgeted as he nodded at the man. The man spoke, "Why would you forgive him? Didn't he try to kill you? Isn't he the enemy?"

Tsuna froze momentarily but stood straighter, he locked eyes with the man and answered coldly, "This is none of your business and Gokudera-san is my friend."

The man stepped back and dropped his hand, his gaze wondering on the floor, thinking of why he is afraid of a single child.

Tsuna blinked and blushed once again. "I-I think you s-should let go of u-us now...I-I the w-war..." he stuttered out.

The leader composed himself, he gave a flitting glance at Tsuna and waved his men over. They talked for a few seconds, often glancing at Tsuna or Gokudera before they broke apart. The man stepped forward, pausing when he heard a growl from Gokudera, he proceeded to Tsuna who backed away quickly. When he was exactly in front of him, he stopped.

"Are you sure you want us to let him go?" The man asked worriedly.

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera's angry face before nodding. "Yes, please." he said with determination.

The man nodded. He looked at his men, waving a hand. "Okay, let him go-"

The door to the entrance banged open, stood there is a bloody man. "What the hell are you doing?!" He said angrily. "That's our enemy! Are you defying the order of the boss?"

The leader looked at him in surprise. "You-You're alive!"

The bloodied man limped toward the leader, he grabbed his collar and shoved his face down to his. "I repeat, what the hell are you doing, defying the boss, huh? Did you already forget him?!"

"N-No! I would never-"

But the other men looked at each other like snapping out of a spell, the looked at their leader questioningly.

"B-But-" the leader started.

"I knew it. You're betraying the Vongola. I told them I should be the leader but instead, they appointed you!" the bloodied man shoved the leader and moved away. "Now they see, he's betraying us." He turned and stalked to where Gokudera is held.

"Gokudera-san!" Cried out Tsuna, he stared as he saw Gokudera pushed to the ground and is at gun point again.

"Hayato!" Everyone turned at the new arrival. Bianchi ran to them but paused when she saw the man, she seethed in anger, reaching behind her back for something to feed to the man on top of Gokudera.

"Don't move or I'll blow his head off." The man tightened his grip on the gun. Bianchi, seeing this, lowered her hand to her side. The man grinned and stooped down to whisper on Gokudera's ears, he yanked his head by his hair as Gokudera groaned in pain. "You damn brat, you think the Vongola would get defeated so easily? You're wrong, you're so damn wrong." He pushed his head down, almost smacking it on the cement floor.

Bianchi took another step forward when she saw her brother in pain.

"DON'T MOVE!" The man fired a shot next to Gokudera's ear, it smoked on the ground where he fired and left a dark mark.

"Then shoot him."

The occupants of the room stared at her, stupefied. "What do you mean?" The man said.

"Shoot him, kill him, I don't give a damn about it."

Tsuna stared at her in silent horror. The man's grip slackened a bit. "But he's your brother!"

"He's my _step_-brother. He's a burden to me, to the whole Family. You could kill him and none would care." Bianchi waved a hand to her brother and smirked.

"B-Bianc-" Tsuna started.

"B-But the information! You've been with each other since you're young!"

"He might treat me as a sister but me?" She gave out a laugh. "He's an idiot! He never noticed how I hate him! He's the outcast in our Family!" She stepped forward. "Kill him, kill him and no one would care."

Gokudera stared at his sister in silent shock. "Is it...Is it true, Aneki? Do you really...hate me?"

"'Do you really hate me, Aneki?'" Bianchi mimicked his voice in a mocking way, she stepped forward till she was directly in front of Gokudera. She knelt and took his jaw, tilting it up in a harsh way till they were eye to eye. There was a blank expression Bianchi's face before it twisted to a cruel smile. "You think I love you? I hate you. I hate you the moment you're born. I hate you the most in the whole world, I only looked for a fight and know that with you, I would always have it."

As Bianchi's hand left his chin, his eyes were downcast on the floor, his face heartbroken. She suddenly stood up and glared at the man. "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

"B-But-"

"KILL HIM, NOW!"

"B-But he's-"

"Are you a man? Can't you even kill someone?" She took the gun from him and pointed it at her sibling. "I'll do it, one less bastard in the world."

Then she fired.

* * *

**I know it's short. Feel free to slap me, I promise I would write more on the next chapter when I have time. And also, if there are Filipinoes there, tell me when the KHR calendar is going to be released or if you found any on anime shops...That is my only Christmas wish from you. Hope that Santa Reborn would visit your homes, arigato~  
**

**And please, review.  
**

**Merry Christmas! *grin* And a Happy Firwork-full (Dynamite-full in Gokudera's language) New Year!  
**

**Ciao!  
**


End file.
